Ellie Mae
by jesmille91
Summary: Ellie Mae thought that today was going to be the regular sluggish day before the school year started, but what she didn't know was that she was going to be meeting the new sexy neighbors next door. Will these two new boys help her through what she believed would be a year in hell? Sorry horrible summary but it's pretty good :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey, I know this may seem confusing at first but I promise it will get better lol. Hope y'all like it. PLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASE review :DDD

~~~~~~~~~~~~Supernatural~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie got out of her bed and began her normal routine. She walked over to her dresser and took her pills. She looked at her golden brown hair in the mirror, it was now almost past her shoulders, but she still tightly pulled it back and put on her curly brown wig. She took off her night shirt and looked at herself in the full length mirror, giving herself an once-over. Her muscles had gone down considerably, but were still there. At least her skin had gotten softer and her body started to become a little curvy. She knew it was going to take a while for her to finally get the body she always wanted, but, considering what she started with last year, she was incredibly happy with what she has now. She looked into her closet and stared at her clothes. After searching through all her clothes, she decided to go simple and had put on a maroon tank top with lace and a dark blue jean skirt that went to her knees.

Ellie let out an annoyed sigh after hearing a knock on the door. "Come in." she said loudly as she sat on her bed. After a pause, a lanky teenage boy with black sex hair hesitantly walked in. Ellie giggled, "I'm decent, Cassie." She looked down, "Well, I'm clothed, anyway." Castiel laughed once and smiled at Ellie. "Hello," he paused, "Ellie." He said in his deep, gravelly voice. "Hello…Castiel." Ellie mocked, happy that she had to lower her voice so much. Ellie sat up more, smiling at her big brother, "What's up?" She asked cheerfully. "Well, there are new neighbors settling in next door. Anna had made some cookies and…" "Annnnd?" Ellie asked, waiting for the punch line, "Michael thought, and father agreed, that maybe you and I should bring the cookies over to them, to welcome them to the neighborhood." Castiel looked up at her through lidded eyes, giving a sympathetic look. "But, only if you're up to it, Ellie." He finished warmly.

Ellie was taken aback. "Father…father wants **me** to welcome new neighbors?" she asked in a whisper. Castiel smiled then clears his throat. "Well, father had talked to the older man moving next door. He has two sons, the younger one being in your grade and the oldest being in mine." Castiel's smile became wider as he sees how happy and touched Ellie was, "He thought that it would be nice for them to know someone before school starts tomorrow." Ellie hopped off of her bed, fixing her skirt, and clasping Castiel's shoulder after slipping on a pair of glitter black flip flops along with a jean jacket, "Well, let's not keep them waiting." Ellie couldn't hide her enthusiasm. Her father had wanted **her** to be one of the first impressions that a person has for the Novak family. But, she made sure she hid her fear from her family as they saw her all but skip downstairs. What if the new family figured her out? It kind of wouldn't be hard. She doesn't exactly look all that feminine. But, hey, she can't let worries like that run her life, right? Michael, her oldest brother, walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Relax, you'll be fine." He told her calmly. She couldn't explain it, but all her fears had been washed away. She looked up over her shoulder and smiled back at Michael, whispering, "Thank you." She picks up the huge plate full of chocolate chip cookies. Ellie could tell they were just fresh out of the oven. She looked over to Castiel who was fidgeting with the hem of his black shirt, "Come on, Cassie. Before they run away." She laughed at Castiel's wide eye reaction then stuck her tongue out before walking out the door, Castiel right behind her.

Ellie had put on her most beaming, genuine smile as she walked up to the older, gruff manly man, as Ellie would describe him, Castiel in tow. Ellie looked back at him, wondering why he was so nervous, no one else would have noticed, but she knew that when he was slouched over with his hands in his pockets, something was up. As they reached the older man, who was tan, glistening with sweat as he unloads the truck, Ellie couldn't help but check him out. _Damn_, she thought, _If that's what the dad looks like, the sons must be gorgeous._ Ellie and Castiel stopped in front of him, "Hi." Ellie started, holding up the plate slightly, "Our sister, Anna, had made some cookies, so our father thought we should bring some over, welcome you guys to the neighborhood." The older man stood up, smiling at the two. He takes the small towel out of his back pocket and wiped off his face then hands. "Thank you, that was very nice of you two." Ellie smiled wider then looked over to Castiel who was not paying attention. She kicked his shin, playing it cool. "I'm Ellie, and this rude, shy boy is my brother Castiel." She said warmly. The older man hopped down off the bed of the truck and held out his hand, "I'm John." Castiel shook his hand first. When John had went to shake Ellie's hand, she held up the plate, using it as an excuse not to shake his hand, fearing that he'd notice her strength. John smiled at her kindly. "I met your dad earlier today, very nice to meet you."

John looked over to the front door of the house, "Boys!" he called over. Ellie and Castiel looked to the house, seeing his two sons walking down the walk way. The one in front had to have been the older one with the way he carried himself. He had short, spiky blonde hair, wearing no shirt but had it in his back pocket. The one behind him slouched a bit, looking up through his shaggy, chocolate brown hair wearing a grey wife-beater that was drenched with sweat. He was taller than the other boy, but looked adorably innocent with his hands in his back pockets. "Hussle you're asses!" John boomed when his sons decided to take their time. They both quickened their step a little as soon as they heard their father's voice again, making Ellie giggle. She and Castiel shared a look; he couldn't help but laugh a little, either. Once John's sons made it down the walk-way, they both stood beside John, the one with chocolate brown hair standing slightly behind his brother. "Dean," He said as he motioned to the blonde, "Sam," John then motioned to the Novaks, "This is Ellie and Castiel Novak. They're our neighbors." Ellie lifted up the plate of cookies. "My sister made cookies so our father and I thought it would be nice to bring some as a welcoming present." Castiel rolled her eyes. "Ellie, father was the one that came up with it." He pointed out, as if to remind her. Ellie stepped on Castiel's foot, making him swear silently, keeping the same smile on her face without looking away from her new neighbors, "But I still thought it was a nice gesture." John smiled wide as his sons both try to stifle a laugh.

John clasped his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Oh, Dean, did I tell you that Castiel is actually in the same grade as you?" Dean smiles at his father then looked at Castiel questionably, "You're a senior?" Castiel gives Dean a small smile then looks down. Ellie nudges Castiel's shoulder. "He's modest." She explained, "Cassie is actually only a year older than me but, with his brains, he skipped a grade back in elementary school." Ellie boasts. Dean smiles as he nods, his eyes catching Castiel's, making him smile back. "So that would make you a sophomore?" They hear Sam pipe up, this head kind of ducked down and his hands still in his back pockets. Dean playfully grabs the back of Sam's neck, bringing him forward a little, "Don't let the tallness fool ya," Dean joked, "Sammy here is pretty shy and doesn't make friends easily." Sam started to blush as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Sammy-boy. I don't really have a lot of friends myself." "Now Dean," John starts to say, "Stop teasing your brother, he has gotten better since he started soccer." "Yeah, but that was with guys I played with for years." "Well, Colt does have a pretty balling soccer team." Ellie beamed. "Colt?" John and Dean asked at the same time, "Well, Samuel Colt Community High School is a mouth full so all of us just call it Colt or Colt High." Sam ran his hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. "I am actually going to the tryouts after school tomorrow." Sam said to Ellie with half a smile, "Think the competition will be tough?" Ellie thinks to herself, her mouth moving to the side, "Eh, maybe. You'll at least make it through the first cut." She jokes.

"It's funny that you're joining soccer because Elle…" Castiel was silenced with a small jab to his side. "Sorry." He says under his breath. "Because Elle what?" Sam asks. "Uh, I'm a huge soccer fan." She clears up, her smile slightly faded. "Oh, are you on the girls' team?" Dean asks with a smirk. "God no." Ellie says with an attitude, "They'd never have me on their team." Castiel clears his throat, "Ellie can get quite violent sometimes." Dean and Sam chuckle, "I can tell." Dean says to Castiel. "Ellie! Castiel! Father wants you!" They all her from the Novak's house, it was their brother Michael. Ellie quickly handed Dean the plate of cookies, "Gotta go." She says as she grabs a cookie and starts walking home, "She really likes sweets." Castiel explains. Ellie walks back and grabs Castiel's shirt, making him awkwardly walk backwards at first. "See you at school tomorrow." Castiel says politely as he laughs at his sister. Ellie looks back and waves, "If you need a ride just knock. We leave at around 7:30." She yells over. The Winchesters just wave back, all smiles as the three sets of shoulders move from laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Supernatural~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie is sitting on her huge bed with her sister, Anna, who was asking a million questions. "So how is the fresh meat looking?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Ellie laughs, twirling her pillow like the fidgeting school girl she was. "Both of them look mighty nice. Totally too young for Miss College Girl." Ellie joked, making Anna gently push her. "No shit, Sherlock. I'm 22." She says as she laughs. Anna lays down beside Ellie who is now laying on her stomach. "So…did either one ask for your number yet?" Anna asked Ellie, nudging her shoulder. Ellie rolls her eyes at Anna. "Of course, not, Anna. And if either one does, more than likely not going to be for what you're thinking." Anna gasps. "And why not?" Ellie lays on her side, propped up on her elbow, "Because, within the first three hours of school, they're going to find out everything about the school freak, if they haven't figured it out by themselves already." Anna shoots up. "Ellie Mae Novak!" Anna yelled in seriousness. "You are a beautiful **young woman**." She dramatically pronounced, "You are not a freak, and definitely not the school freak and any man would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Ellie smiles fondly at her sister. She knew that Anna really believed this, that she wasn't just saying to make Ellie feel better about her…situation. And she loved Anna for that; making her feel like she wasn't alone. Her brothers, Michael and Castiel, also supported her, but not like Anna. It felt different coming from a girl, she guessed. "Thanks, Anna. But, we both know my looks aren't going to get me anywhere with **some** people." Anna huffed and laid on her stomach again, stealing the magazine Ellie was flipping through. "Well, those people are stupid and should be extinct." "Hear hear." Ellie said with a laugh. She yanked the magazine out of her older sister's hands and threw it across the room. Before Anna could yell at her Ellie grabbed her hand, "Wanna help me pick out an outfit for school tomorrow?" She asked with a beaming smile. "It'll be the first time anyone's really seen this body and I have no clue what to wear." "Ok." Anna said enthusiastically as they both practically jumped off Ellie's bed and stormed to her closest.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel walked down the stairs at about 7:30, shocked to see Ellie sitting there eating cereal, ready for the day. "Why are you up early?" He asked, walking to the fridge, "And ready for the day?" he continued as he walked behind her. Ellie had a loose, low-cut, purple shirt on with a black tank top underneath, to prevent from revealing too much, dark blue-jean skirt, and black heels on. Even her makeup was done and she was wearing a headband on her head with her hair straight. As Castiel poured his cereal and milk into the bowl, he kept his eyes on Ellie. When he realized what seemed different, Ellie stifled a laugh. Castiel literally looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head. "Your hair." He started. Ellie automatically puts her hands lightly on her head, "What? Does it look bad? Should I put a wig on?" she fearfully asked. Castiel just stood there for a while, he was mesmerized. It was Ellie's hair, her actual hair. She had had worn a wig for so long he almost forgot what it looked like. Her hair looked so shiny and was a beautiful golden brown. He did remember that it was kind of curly but Ellie was wearing it straight. "Cassie?!" Ellie almost yelled, still waiting for an answer. Castiel shook his head, "Nothing, Ellie." He smiled warmly at her, "You look beautiful." Ellie blushed then continued to eat.

Castiel took a bite of cereal as he started to think. He reached his hand over and held Ellie's. He knew that she was nervous. It was the first day of school, which was going to open some old wounds. And she didn't know how everyone was going to react. He knew that's why she woke up so early. But Castiel remembered that towards the end of school, Ellie was able to make some friends and regained on or two old ones. Also, the new neighbors they met yesterday seemed very kind and would probably, at the least, be nice to her. And, as always, Ellie had Castiel, which would never change. Ellie looked over to her brother and gave him a look that said "thank you"

As Ellie and Castiel rinse out their bowls, they hear a knock on the front door. They look at each other and play rock paper scissors to see who'd answer the door. Castiel lost. When he walked out of the kitchen, Ellie quickly moved back to where she was sitting at the counter and started reading the newspaper, trying to hide the light of hope that it was their new neighbors, Dean and Sam.

Ellie bounced her leg profusely when she heard the noise of a throat being cleared. She looked up and saw Castiel enter the room with Sam and Dean in tow. The boys smiled politely as Ellie beamed back at them. "Our dad had to take the car to work this morning, and Sam here remembered that you kind of offered a ride." Dean explains, hoping the offer was still on the table. Ellie hopped off the chair and walked towards the brothers with a big smile, "Well, of course, Dean-o." She looked up and down at Dean, "Well, you look nice for the first day." She said as-matter-of-factly. She then looked over at Sam who had rolled his eyes. "Aww, now don't be jealous, Sam." She walked a little closer to him, "You look quite dapper, yourself." She gave him a flirtatious smile which made Sam blush. He smiled to Ellie then really looked at her. "You look gorgeous for today, Ellie." He said softly. It was now Ellie's turn to blush. She clasped her hands together behind her and looked away, "Such a charmer."

Castiel groaned in annoyance. Ellie looked over her shoulder, "Castiel, I would say you look nice, but you look like you rolled outta bed and put on the first clean clothes you saw." Castiel shrugged and looked down at his clothes, "I did." He answered in confusion. Dean laughed once. Ellie rolled her eyes. "If you excuse me," she said as she slid in between the Winchester boys, walking down the hallway, "I forgot my bag upstairs." She told them over her shoulder, moving her hips more than she normally would.

Sam smiled warmly at her then blushed when she gave him a wink. Dean nudged him with his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam gave him a bitch face, making him stop. Castiel gave both of them a confused look, "Are you insinuating that there could be some attraction between your brother and Ellie?" he asked Dean as he grabbed his book bag off the counter. Dean smirked as Sam's face turned beet red, "Well, yeah I was." Dean stated. Castiel walked up to him and looked at both of the brothers. "Look," he said with a sigh, "You won't understand this now, but you more than likely will after meeting people today. High school is not easy for my sister; hell being in this town is not easy for her. After finding out what you both will, I would be very appreciative if you both stayed kind to her. Maybe, hopefully, be her friend." He then looks to Sam, "And if you still have an attraction to her, then you have my blessing," he cleared his throat and leaned in closer so no one but the three of them would hear, making his voice even more gravelly, "But if you harm her or hurt her in any way…" Castiel shrugs, "We have a big family, mostly men. And Ellie has always been the favorite." And he left it at that.

"You boys ready?" Ellie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Castiel smiled and walked between Dean and Sam, Dean following Castiel and Sam following Dean. Ellie hopped off the last step of the staircase that was by the front door, and quickly snatched the car keys from Castiel's hand, "Gotta be faster than that, Cassie." She said to him as she bolted out the door.

As Ellie ran to the driver's side door, Castiel, Dean, and Sam walking behind her, she paused. "Pretty sure you're still grounded from driving." Ellie looked up at the SUV that was parked beside Castiel's silver BMW. Both Dean and Sam looked up at the tall man with shock. He was at least 6'8", muscles that looked like they barely fit inside the shirt he was wearing, and shaggy, dark brown hair. He smiled down at Ellie while sitting inside the brown SUV. Ellie quickly stood straight, hiding the keys behind her back, "Now, if I remember correctly, Michael, dear, attractive brother," Castiel snickered behind her, holding his book bag over one shoulder, "That ground-asion was to be appealed today for the first day of school." Michael laughed a belly laugh, "No, pretty sure dad said it would be 'appealed' once the police give you back your driver's license." Ellie smirked at her oldest brother and threw the keys to Castiel, who was now openly laughing at her. Michael smiled and turned on his vehicle, "See you at school." He said with a wave then back out of the driveway.

Ellie moped over to the front passenger seat as Castiel got into the driver's side. "See you at school?" Sam asked as he walked over to the seat behind Ellie, Dean claiming the one behind Castiel. "Michael is the Woods teacher at our school." Castiel answered as they all entered the vehicle. He put on his seatbelts and looked to the passengers. "Seatbelts." He says plainly. Ellie scoffs at him. "I will not get a ticket because you all think that seatbelts are uncomfortable." He explains. Ellie, Dean, and Sam all three rolled their eyes as the put on their seatbelts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Supernatural~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie sat at the table in the back of the classroom of her science class closest to the window. Her head was in a magazine and she had earphones in. Seeming distracted like this worked in first and second hour, so she was hoping for a hat trick. The first two classes were easy, no one, not even the teacher, paid any attention to her. Neither teacher had even done roll. But, as the class started to fill in, Ellie saw letterman jackets. She took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the magazine, her leg starting to bounce. She started to calm down a little when she noticed almost all the tables being filled and no one had noticed her once again. She guessed it was because the hormones had really worked throughout the summer and she really did look different.

Ellie looked outside the window; the calm of natural making her feel more relaxed. Suddenly, one of her earphones was pulled out and gasped as she turned, fear consuming her for a second. Ellie laughed to herself when she saw the older Winchester sitting next to her. She shoved him hard. "You ass." She said with a laugh. Dean smirked at her, leaning on the table. "How else was I going to get your attention?" Ellie stuck her tongue out. Dean pulled out the seat in front of him, "Well, my least favorite subject, as I'm guessing is yours because of your choice of seating, is science." He leaned over to Ellie slightly, "And I don't know who else in this class I would rather be bored out of my skull than my new neighbor." He said with a wink. Ellie sarcastically put her hand over her heart, "Oh my." She said with a southern accent, "Dean Winchester, you charmer." Dean snickered as he placed his books on the table. Ellie put her iPod and magazines away.

Ellie sat there for a second; nibbling the inside of her lip, before opening her mouth again. "You make any friends yet?" Dean jokingly scoffs, "What, do you think I'm this shy nerd, or something? I think someone has my and Sammy confused." He teasingly told her. Ellie rolled her eyes, hoping Dean didn't notice her cheeks were a little redder. "No, but you could totally pull the "mysterious new kid" vibe." They both laughed a little then Ellie cleared her throat. "They tell you any juicy gossip?" Dean looked at her confused. "You know, the school nerd, the class clown…" Ellie looked down at her hands, "the school freak, that sort of thing." Dean smiled to himself and looked Ellie square on. "I don't go by the whole high school status quo stupidity. If someone's nice to me, I'm nice to them." He smiled warmly at her, "And Sam is the same way." He finished as he turned to the front of the class. Ellie looked a little shock at Dean. Was that his way of telling her that he knew? Ellie thoughts were cut off once she heard the sound of a heavy door closing. Mr. Hubert always was known for his dramatics as well with playing videos in class.

A short man that was wearing a brown, plaid sweater vest, glasses, and had long hair even though he was balding, walked up to the teacher's desk. Dean tried his hardest to stifle a laugh; Ellie looked over at him, giggling to herself. "Now, class," Mr. Hubert said, "I know that teachers around here usually cut you students some slack the first week of school, but that's not me. I'm no hard ass," The teacher paused because of the snickers he knew he would get, "But I think if you're wanting to go on to higher education and go to college, you should prepare yourself for it now." Mr. Hubert placed both hands on his desk, "And believe me when I say that college professors will not cut you slack." Ellie rolled her eyes along with Dean. She started to like this Winchester more than she thought.

Mr. Hubert grabbed a piece of paper. "With that being said," He said in a more calm voice, "Now is time for roll call." For a split second, Ellie forgot how to breathe. She then slouched in her chair and kept her head down, praying that Mr. Hubert wouldn't unknowingly screw up. "When I call your name and you prefer to be called something else, I.E. Eddie instead of Edward, let me know."

As Mr. Hubert went down the list, Ellie's leg bounced faster as he got closer to the "N's", her head still down. Dean noticed how worried and nervous Ellie was and tried his best to keep it to himself. Ellie stopped breathing all together when she knew her name was just a few people away. It wouldn't be so bad if there weren't so many damn letterman jackets in the room. She looked up as Mr. Hubert started to say Ellie's full name and stopped himself, clearing his voice. "Gabrielle Novak." Ellie smirked, "Ellie." She said plainly and went back to doodling on her notebook. She ignored the looks and laughter and the whispering. Dean did his best to hide his anger. He didn't really know Ellie, but she was a sweet person, a sweet girl, and people should mind their own business.

Even though Mr. Hubert had a whole speech of not cutting any slack, they spent the first half of class on roll call and what they'll be doing the school year and the other half was basically free time. Dean stretched his arms way above his head and sighed heavily. "You're not planning on nonchalantly placing her arm around my shoulder, are you?" Ellie asked sarcastically. Dean smirked then leaned back in his chair, "Well, not when you've figured out my master plan." He said with a wink. Ellie laughed and shoved Dean. "Nah, you have nothing to worry about, Ellie. I know I ain't the Winchester you're pining over." Ellie rolled her eyes but had nothing to say. She was just hoping her cheeks weren't beet red.

Dean's half smile fell when he noticed Ellie's joking and laughter faded away and she slouched in her chair, looking out the window. "Winchester." He heard a familiar voice; it was Joe, the guy from his first hour that told him about the Lacrosse tryouts after school. He had another friend with him that Dean didn't know. Joe leaned against the table, "What's up, bro." He said with a fist bump. "Not shit. Much like you." He returned the fist bump but he was hesitant, trying to assist the situation. He glanced over to Ellie who had put her earphones back in, now finding whatever was out the window fascinating. Joe leaned in, "So," he said in a low voice, "I know you're new and everything, but you had to have heard about 'Ellie'," he said in a weird voice, "By now." Dean tilted his head. "Heard what about Ellie?" Dean knew what Joe meant, but he didn't like how he said Ellie's name.

Joe smile and laughed to himself. "Why doesn't the freak tell you for itself?" He said in a louder voice. Ellie's lips pursed together and Joe not only knew that she heard him but that he struck a nerve. He pulled out one of her earphones and Dean used all the strength in him not to jump at the boy. "Oh, hey Joey. Didn't see you there." Ellie said bitterly. "Bet you didn't Gabe." Ellie took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. Joe stood up and straightened his jacket. "Well, why don't you tell the boy? Since it seems he's going to be **stuck** next to you this year." He said the last part as if he was disgusted by the thought. Ellie smirked at Joe, biting her cheeks. She was really trying not to say anything, knowing it will start a never ending battle that was too soon to have. She was about to tell the boy and his friend to go fuck off, but before she got a chance Mr. Hubert had his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Are we playing nice, Mr. Varns?" Joe smiles innocently at his teacher. "Why, of course Mr. Hubert. As you remember, Gabe, I mean Ellie, and I was good friends last year." Ellie "Hmmfed" at that statement.

**Author's note: Sorry I stopped kinda in the middle of things. But it's been so long since I posted the last chapter that I wanted to give yall something. Please review! **


End file.
